Devices for turning over objects are used in the transport and palletting of packages of stacked sacks. In this case, it sometimes happens that the sacks are not lying flat on top of each other, and the packages therefore sink in the middle. This can particularly occur if the sacks have folded bottoms or valves on their ends. In order to nonetheless obtain the flattest possible surface of such packages during palletting, it is therefore sometimes necessary to turn over the packages.
A device for turning over an object is known from DE 199 31 145 A1, designed with a holder device for the purpose of receiving, turning over, and releasing the object, and a rotary device for the purpose of turning over the holder device. The holder device in this case has two transport elements which can grip the object, wherein the transport elements can be turned over by means of the rotary device. The transport elements in this case can drive a stationary transport drive, and are able to transport the object only when they are in the same plane as a feed device and a conveyance device. In order to grip and turn over the object, the transport elements are hoisted out of the transport plane, and only then are they turned. In this case, it has proven disadvantageous that the transport of the objects is delayed. In addition, the stationary transport device requires a complicated mounting in order to drive the transport elements, and to cushion the movement of the transport elements toward the transport drive. Furthermore, additional complicated components are required to obtain a detachable connection between the transport elements and the transport drive, generally by means of a friction-fit connection.